


Kiss Me, I'm Irish!

by Predec2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predec2/pseuds/Predec2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has to be away for St. Patrick's Day, so Justin and Em decide to celebrate at Woody's.  But just what will Justin be doing there?  Does Brian have to worry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I'm Irish!

 

Disclaimer:  QAF and its characters are the sole property of Cowlip Productions and Showtime; no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 

_Day Before St. Patrick's Day_

"So what do you have planned for St. Patty's Day, Sunshine?" Brian asked his lover as he lay stretched out on his hotel's king-sized bed, the phone up to his ear in one hand and his other hand languidly stroking his cock.  It was amazing how hard he could get just listening to the sound of Justin's voice, even from far away.  And it was much too far away for HIM at the moment; he had been forced to go out of town on business to Milwaukee of all places to take care of a potential explosive business crisis precipitated by one of the lower-level ad executives fucking up a major client's account.  It would be the last time he would entrust such a critical promotional campaign to someone who seemed ‘promising' in the exec pool, at least according to Theodore.  In fact, Ted was damn lucky he hadn't fired HIM in addition to the idiot who had dreamed it up.  And to have to be out of town on what was the most important holiday of the year?  Actually having full license to get as soused as possible and then fuck his lover's brains out?  Well, that was bordering on sacrilegious.

.

 

"Nothing that exciting," Justin was saying as he turned his attention back to more pleasant matters; he always loved hearing Justin's voice no matter what he was doing.  "Em asked me to go out with him to Woody's for a while; they're giving away free green beer to anyone who's Irish."

 

Brian guffawed.  "You're not Irish," he pointed out.  "And Emmy Lou sure as hell isn't.  Maybe he should wait until BYOS Day comes up instead."

 

Justin frowned.  "BYOS?"

 

"Yeah...Bring your own still.  Bottoms up!"

 

"Ha, ha," Justin responded with a smile; he was currently standing in front of the loft's monstrously large bathroom mirror after coming out of the shower, trying to figure out how to style his hair before he went out for dinner with Daphne.  Lately it had been getting so long and shaggy that he was having trouble keeping his bangs out of his eyes; it was driving him crazy when he had his head bent down to sketch.  If it were up to him, he would have trimmed it back a few weeks ago, but he knew how much Brian secretly loved to play with it when he kept it longer, and if it meant even hotter sex between them along with some extra foreplay beforehand, who was he to complain?   "We don't have to be Irish," he bantered back with just a touch of smugness.  "I just have to know someone who _is_ and they'll get me all the free drinks I want."

 

Brian's brow furrowed at that statement; that sounded ominously like Justin was planning on letting some Murphy or O'Reilly or McClanahan hit on him - and worse maybe fuck him - just to score some cheap beer, and he didn't like the sound of that one bit.  He knew how off-the-wall - and horny - Justin could get when he had too much to drink, and that thought scared the hell out of him.  He stilled his hand on his cock momentarily and tried to keep his voice level as he asked nonchalantly, "And that would be...?"

 

"Don't know yet," was the enigmatic response as he chuckled.  "Won't know ‘til I get there."

 

_That's what I was afraid of_ , Brian fumed silently, feeling his blood pressure rising just a bit.  _Little twat's going to let some drunken trick put his hands on him just to get some free beer, and I bet he knows just how I would feel about that_...He closed his eyes in an attempt to force the vision out of his mind, but that merely served to make the thought even more vivid.  There was no way, however, that he was going to give Justin the satisfaction of knowing just how much he loathed that idea.  After all, he was Brian Kinney; he was above those things. 

 

He tried one more, desperate attempt at sensibility.  "What about all the green food dyes they must put in that shit?  What if you have an allergic reaction to it?"  He asked, smiling conceitedly to himself.  _Gotcha..._

 

But unfortunately HE was the one derailed as Justin replied, "Not a problem.  When I was young, my mom used to dye our Sprite green on St. Patrick's Day for fun; I never had a reaction back then.  Besides, I'm not allergic to food dyes as far as I know, so it should be fine.  I'll take my Epi pen with me just in case."

 

Brian huffed out a frustrated breath, his previous hard-on quickly deflating at the thought of Justin being manhandled by every Clarence, Ryan, and Dylan in the fucking place.  _Well, to hell with it_ , he thought, still highly perturbed but not about to reveal that to this man who seemed to know just how to push his buttons every time.

 

"Well, you know best, Dr. Taylor.  I think I'll take the high road myself and wander down to the bar in the lobby," he said, trying hard to sound totally nonplussed.  "I think I could use a little Highland Fling myself." 

 

From his place at the loft, Justin frowned; he never did like it when Brian spoke about going out ‘on the hunt.'  When they had first met, he admits it sort of turned him on in a way, watching Brian weave his predatory magic on an unsuspecting trick and then follow through on it.  But now it simply fueled his jealous tendencies and his insecurity about why he wasn't good enough for him.  Couldn't he go away for just one weekend without having to fuck some guy and brag about it to him afterward?  He'd almost rather he do it and not tell him at all, but somehow that seemed even worse. 

 

"Well, I have to go," he told Brian rather abruptly, swallowing the lump in his throat.  He took a deep breath before replying in a firm voice, "But just remember - everyone is nice till the cow gets into the garden."

 

Brian snorted at the strange statement.  "What the fuck?"

 

Justin shrugged, even though he knew Brian couldn't actually see him.  "It's an Irish saying I heard on the radio this morning," he explained.  "I just thought it fit here."

 

One side of Brian's mouth turned up in amusement as he replied, "Oh.  Well, I don't fuck cows, so I should be just fine.  Thanks anyway, Sunshine.  Later."

 

"Brian?"

 

Brian was about to remove the phone from his ear as he stopped to ask, "Yeah?"

 

Justin paused before he asked softly, "When will you be home?"

 

"Not sure," Brian said just a little more curtly than he meant to; truth was he was still pissed at the thought of Justin cruising his body around Woody's just to get a buzz and turn his tongue green.  But oh what a talented tongue it was...  Again, he squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of that tongue and those lips sucking and licking on some other man.  "When I get done, that's when," he told him sternly in a sort of _it's-none-of-your-business, I'm still in charge_ sort of way.

 

"Oh," Justin said, sounding decidedly disappointed.  Despite how cocky he had sounded to Brian, the truth was he missed his lover terribly.  It wasn't unusual for Brian to have to go out of town on business for Kinnetik - goodness knows he had done it numerous times before - but for some reason he was feeling especially melancholy tonight.  Perhaps it was because anything Irish reminded him of Brian wherever he went.  And maybe that was why he had so readily accepted Emmett's invitation to go to Woody's for Green Beer night tomorrow; it would help him to forget about him, at least for just a little while.  And while he ‘talked a good talk' himself, the truth was he had no intention of letting anyone at Woody's get closer to him than perhaps a dance or two or a round of pool; why fool with the inferior men when you already had the best?  He just wished ‘the best' would be there WITH him...

 

He cleared his throat, guessing that Brian must be feeling especially sure of himself right about now over how pitiful that last statement must have sounded.  "Well, take your time," he found himself replying a little defensively.  "Don't hurry home on my account.  See you."

 

"Later," Brian said as he flipped the phone shut roughly.  "Shit," he muttered to himself as he stared at the ceiling, lost in thought, the phone still clutched in his hand tightly.  The hotel suite felt decidedly too large for his taste at the moment - and distinctly quiet and empty without his partner there with him.  Sighing, he rose from the bed and walked toward the bathroom, deciding he would, indeed, go out and plaster one on to help him hopefully forget what Justin might be up to tomorrow night.

 

* * *

 

_The Next Night (St. Patrick's Day) - 3 A.M._

Brian slid the door to the loft open, wondering what he would find.  He wasn't sure if Justin would even be home, and if he was, what - or WHO - he would find there.  Would he discover that Justin had, indeed, found some Irish stud to bring home to continue with their ‘celebration?'  He didn't know whether to be relieved or not, then, to hear no sound coming from the loft; that meant either Justin was in bed sleeping - hopefully - or worst case scenario, he was still out fucking every Liam, Galen, Colin, and Eric currently visiting Liberty Avenue's favorite watering hole.  _Well, he's already fucked an Ethan, a Sean and a Connor_ , he thought dryly.  _And a Brian_...Up until now he hadn't realized what a tendency Justin had toward fucking Irish men.

 

He had managed to wrap up his fence-mending and ass-kissing a little earlier than he had anticipated, and had wasted no time summoning his private jet to fly him back home to his lover, finding that he had missed the little, cocky shit more than he would ever admit.  But he also was a little concerned that he might find more than he wanted to once he returned home.

 

He let out a startled breath just then as he heard a sound suddenly coming from the bedroom.  It almost sounded like a snore of some kind, but when it happened again, he recognized it for what it really was:  hiccups.  He listened for a few seconds until _there...it happened again_.  He couldn't help smiling partly in response to the sound, relieved that at least Justin had managed to find his way home before their self-imposed curfew, even in his apparent inebriated state.  Now if he was only _alone_ in the bedroom...

 

Brian quietly placed his briefcase and suit jacket down on the desk near the door and silently crept toward the bedroom, noting the panes were slightly ajar, providing him with some much-desired illumination from the orange glow of the bed's lighting nearby.  As he reached the steps and ascended them, his smile broadened at the sight of his beautiful but tousled-headed partner lying fully clothed in their bed alone, a half-empty Beam bottle on the nightstand nearby.  Even in the somewhat distorted light in the bedroom, he could tell that the liquid in the bottle wasn't its normal amber color but had a distinctive green tint to it.  He frowned, wondering how Justin had managed to turn even his whiskey into an Irish libation as he noticed a tacky, plastic green derby hat lying next to it with the words _At Woody's Everyone's Irish_ stamped on it.  Apparently his lover _had_ been at Woody's tonight, then, but hadn't come home with anyone else, nor to his relief had HE gone home with someone, either...

 

He breathed out a sigh of gratitude for that at least as he walked over to the bed, noticing Justin was lying flat on HIS side of the bed for a change, clutching one of his more recent framed sketches to his chest in both of his hands; he was either smashed so much that he had fallen into a drunken stupor and collapsed where he lay, or somehow he had managed to master the art of hiccuping while sleeping.  Brian recognized the sketch immediately as one Justin had drawn of him a few weeks ago when he was lying in bed naked on his side, sleeping in late for a change after being gone on yet another business trip.  Another trip without this man currently making his heart skip a beat in reaction...

 

Quietly doffing his clothes as quickly as possible and draping his pants, shirt and tie across the back of a nearby chair, Brian gingerly knelt down on the side of the mattress and took a moment to admire his lover's body.  Justin's pale skin was complimented perfectly by the Kelly green color of his shimmering, sleeveless tank top that he had paired with one of his favorite pairs of beige Chinos; he noticed two shamrocks had somehow been painted on his worn pair of sneakers.  He couldn't help lightly running his fingertips down Justin's shoulder, hearing a distinctive hitch in his lover' soft snoring as a sigh escaped the full, slightly-parted lips in response.

 

His heart once more fluttered as he slowly lowered himself to the bed and leaned over to kiss the lips that seemed to be beckoning tantalizingly just for him.  He saw a smile slowly spread itself across Justin's face in slumber as he curled his hands under the elastic opening of Justin's pants, pulling them down past his ass to find something totally unexpected underneath.  Instead of the typical black briefs he wore, Justin was wearing a white thong with the words _Kiss Me then Spank Me - I'm Irish and I'm Naughty_ barely covering his dick area. 

 

 

 

Brian's eyes darkened with a combination of lust as well as, yes, jealousy, over the thought that someone _else_ may have been doing that to his boy sometime earlier this evening, but he chose to push that horrid thought from his mind, hoping against hope that he was wrong about his fears.  

 

Instead, Brian felt his own dick harden at the thought of ‘accommodating' his lover's request as he admired the way the cotton fabric clung in just the right places.  He would be more than willing to fulfill Justin's wish tonight and then some, but first he wanted to stop and linger just a little longer on the entire beautiful package while he could do a little unobserved indulging in one of his _other_ favorite activities - Justin-worshiping.

 

He reached down to try and extricate the sketch from Justin's hands, chuckling a little as even in sleep his lover held tightly onto it as if it were Midas' gold before he finally managed to pry it from his fingers and place the rectangular object down next to him on the mattress.  Justin stirred a little restlessly at the action, but thankfully didn't wake before he settled back down into sleep.

 

That obstruction taken care of, Brian began his sensual journey by sliding his hands under his lover's sheer top to lightly caress the soft, warm, familiar pale skin hiding underneath.  He could smell the expensive fragrance of his French-milled Armani soap on Justin's skin as he explored the familiar planes of the slender chest and belly while his hands headed upward toward his nipples.  He heard another pleased murmur as he slowly glided his palms over the hardened nubs, his actions rewarded by Justin moving slightly in his sleep again.

 

Even in a drunken stupor, his boy could still become aroused in no time; he watched with a smirk as he noticed his lover's cock slowly growing as he removed his hands from Justin's chest and skimmed them down his body to grasp the thong's narrow strap and spring its treasure from captivity.  Brian licked his lips in anticipation at his waiting prize as he slowly placed both hands on Justin's hips and lowered his head to give the now hardened cock a tentative flick of his tongue, tasting the salty-sweet - and slightly alcoholic taste that was purely Justin.   He smiled as he rose up enough to notice Justin squirming in a half-asleep, half-awake state now; he figured a little tongue action might make his sexy blond take notice a little quicker.

 

Wondering if he could ‘get his attention' even more, he grasped the base of Justin's cock firmly with his left hand as he opened up his mouth and swallowed his dick halfway down his mouth, feeling his lover's body instinctively push up against the hot, wet, unexpected and surprising but thoroughly welcome intrusion.  This time as he gazed upward he was rewarded with a fluttering of golden eyelashes as Justin slowly became conscious, his eyes slits of cloudy ocean blue as he began to realize that the delicious dream he had been experiencing was instead a wonderful reality. 

 

"Br... _Brian_?" he mumbled out in confusion, still drowsy from the effects of all the green beer and Beam he had had when he returned to the loft a few hours ago.  He had gone ahead with his plan to accompany Emmett to Woody's earlier that evening, finding more than enough Garrets, Brogans, and Ryans that were happy to oblige his wish for all the green beer he wanted; Emmett had been quite successful, too, in fact; it seemed that a lot of men were actually intrigued by his southern accent and the jokes that he told about his Aunt Lula or his childhood back in ‘good ‘ole Hazelhurst, Mississippi.' 

 

Yes, he and Emmett had been the center of attention for a large part of the evening, and a lot of the guys took a special liking to HIM especially, that is until they tried to move beyond the light fondling and caressing he allowed them at the bar.  Once they tried to kiss him on the lips or drag him outside, though, in hopes of getting a little more ‘action' he promptly shut them down, causing the men to invariably call him a ‘teasing little fucker' as they quickly dropped him like a lead balloon to pounce on some other possibility.  He had come to realize at the bar that he was comparing every other man to Brian - how could you surpass the ideal lover? he had wondered.   Finally, he had left Emmett having a grand time in the spotlight to stumble back to the loft in a half-dazed stupor, thankful he had had enough sense left in him to figure out where it was.  Entering the loft, he had paused long enough to shuffle into the living room to drag Brian's favorite of Beam back to the kitchen and trickle some green food dye into it before taking another swig from it and carrying his new companion off to bed.  That had been the _only_ company, though, that he had enjoyed in his and Brian's bed.

 

Now as he gazed in wonder down at his image of ‘perfection' in the flesh, he was glad that he had.  "What...How...?"  Between his still semi-drunken state and Brian's talented lips currently clamped around his dick, he was finding it hard to formulate cohesive words. 

 

Brian's mouth turned up in one corner as he gave Justin's cock a couple more swipes with his tongue for good measure before he somewhat reluctantly detached his lips from his target with a slippery sort of popping noise.  Knowing it was time to take their reunion to a higher level, he took a moment to slide Justin's pants and cute little naughty thong down his pale legs and pull the clothing completely off before he slid his body back up to face Justin nose to nose as he lay draped over him; he could feel Justin's very wet cock as well as his own, hard and full between them, and he could smell the strong mixture of beer and Beam on Justin's breath as he told him, "I fed the asshole client a bunch of Blarney, hopped on my jet and came back home...to _you_."  Where that last part came from he had no clue; it escaped from his mouth before he could stop himself.  He knew he had said something unexpected, though, when Justin's eyes widened and his face lit up into a delighted smile.

 

"You _did_?" he whispered back.  He groaned as Brian reached between them and gripped their cocks together in a tight squeeze in response. 

 

"Yeah...my cock missed your cock," he told him huskily, trying hard to define it more in terms of physical need rather than an emotional one.  He stared into Justin's eyes for a moment before he released his hold and whispered out a command, "Turn over."

 

Justin's face fell a little in disappointment; it wasn't all that unusual for Brian to fuck him from behind, but they had just been reunited; couldn't he look him in the eyes as they made love?  He didn't want any more drinks tonight; instead, he wanted to drink in the sight of HIM for a while..."Why?" he asked.  "I mean..."

 

"Just turn over," Brian pressed as he twisted off Justin's body to lie on his side next to his lover, his upper body propped by up his right elbow as he scrutinized the creamy-colored, smooth skin. 

 

Justin gazed over at him in puzzlement for a moment before he nodded in acquiescence and did as Brian requested; a few moments later, he felt Brian's hand ever so gently feathering across his left buttock as he shivered at the unexpectedly gentle touch.  "Good," he heard Brian pronounce beside him.

 

"Huh?" Justin asked, his head twisted to the side so he could look over at Brian.  " _What_ ' _s_ good?"

 

Brian cleared his throat a little uncomfortably.  "Well, your ass for one thing," he said in way of explanation, trying to cover up the real reason why he wanted to check it out.  It simply wouldn't do to tell Justin he was really checking to see if someone else had spanked, fucked, or rimmed him tonight.  He had been vastly relieved to discover the skin unblemished and smooth with no signs of any ‘extra-curricular activity' while he had been gone.  "No green beer tonight, Sunshine?" he murmured to him at last, hoping fervently that Justin would understand.

 

Justin's face softened as he understood perfectly.  He forced the smug expression he wanted to display from appearing on his face as he whispered back, "Lots."  He watched Brian's face register just a flicker of dismay before he added, "But that's _all_ I had." 

 

Brian gazed into the sapphire blue eyes that looked more alert now, clearly able to discern the love and devotion written there as he nodded.  "Well, I'm glad to see that you acted responsibly tonight, young man," he told him in his best lecture voice.  He reached over to retrieve the special occasion thong from its discarded place on the bed.  "So what's with the new apparel then?" he asked as he twirled it around one long finger before he sent it flying across the room like a toy helicopter. 

 

Justin blushed profusely as he admitted, "I bought it a few days ago when I was shopping with Emmett...Before I knew you'd have to go out of town.  I...I guess I was hoping that maybe you'd, you know..."

 

Brian idly caressed the butt cheek, poking a finger in between the crease of Justin's ass as he completed the thought, "...That I'd get home early?" 

 

Justin moaned at Brian's possessive overture as he smiled a little in embarrassment and nodded.  "Yeah...Something like that," he admitted.

 

Brian nodded as he leaned down to gently push Justin back over onto his back.  "Well, looks like you got your wish, Sweet Cheeks," he teased him as Justin grunted in protest at the cutesy name.  "Oh, you prefer Hot-Crossed Buns?" he asked innocently as Justin scowled up at him.

 

"I'd _prefer_ you just get on with it already!" Justin told him huffily as he crossed his hands over his chest in defiance. 

 

Brian grinned as he stroked Justin's cheek with the back of his hand before his fingers trailed across the soft, full lips.  "Oh, I intend to, trust me," he told him as he stared intently into his eyes.  "How about I take the high road and you take the low road and we meet somewhere in the middle?"

 

Justin snorted as Brian removed his fingers to trail one hand down the valley between Justin's neck and shoulder and then lightly down the slender arm, admiring the downy feel of the hairs on Justin's skin as his lover shivered.  If anything, Justin had become even more beautiful as he had grown out of his teenage years.  Or God forbid, did he feel that way just because he fucking loved him so damn much?  He wasn't quite ready to consider that possibility just yet, though, and he sure as hell wasn't planning on voicing that aloud in the near future. 

 

Justin caught Brian's hand in his and promptly placed it over his throbbing, aching dick.  "How about we just skip all that Irish bullshit and you just fuck me?" he suggested instead. 

 

Brian pursed his lips together in a grin as he nodded thoughtfully.  "That might work, too," he remarked as he turned to retrieve a condom package from the nightstand and a small tube of lube they always kept at the ready.  As he tore the package open and gave the condom to Justin to apply to his cock, he quickly flipped open the top of the lube and applied a generous amount to both his dick as well as Justin's hole, noting with satisfaction that he had been correct and Justin had, indeed, been telling the truth - his boy had looked but not ‘touched' tonight; or rather, HE had not been touched...

 

The condom eagerly placed on his dick, Justin immediately spread his legs wide and lifted his butt slightly off the mattress in anticipation as Brian unexpectedly began to whistle of all things.

 

Justin snorted indignantly.  "Brian Kinney, so help me if you don't quit whistling ‘When Irish Eyes are Smiling' right now I will go BACK to Woody's and do more than just accept drinks this time!" Justin warned him as Brian laughed.

 

He silenced both his whistling as well as Justin's protest by kissing him deeply just before he slid into the wondrously tight confines of his lover's ass.  As he began their familiar dance of pleasure, thrusting in and out with unexpected tenderness and careful attention to satisfying his lover, he broke off their kiss to grunt out, "I hope you'll be very, very naughty before the night's over, Sunshine." 

 

Justin wrapped his legs tighter around Brian's waist and held onto Brian's biceps for dear life as Brian's pace accelerated and he managed to reply breathlessly, his body one quivering, major pleasure zone, "I intend to.  Count on it."


End file.
